One typical saw device includes a cutting instrument, usually a saw blade, attached to a motor mounted beneath a work surface, commonly called a table. The table has an opening that allows a portion of the blade to extend through the table. To make a cut, an operator places a workpiece on the table and directs the workpiece through the rotating blade. To assist operators in making accurate cuts, many table saws are adapted to receive fences or material guides.
One type of fence commonly found on table saws is the rip fence. The rip fence, also known as a guide assembly, is a table saw guide that assists operators in making lengthwise cuts through a workpiece, as when cutting wood along the grain. Most rip fences traverse the table parallel to the cutting direction of the blade. In order to make cuts of varying width, an operator slides the fence along the table closer to or farther away from the blade. To ensure an accurate cut is made, the fence should be securely fastened to the table.
A clamping system is commonly used to secure the rip fence to the table. The clamping system secures the fence to a guide located towards the front of the table and a guide located towards the rear of the table. The guides often extend perpendicularly to the cutting direction of the blade and traverse the entire width of the table. Previously known rip fence clamping systems utilize a rip fence that slides along the guides mounted at the front and the rear of the table. When the operator places the fence in a particular position relative to the cutting blade, the operator activates a locking mechanism at the front which engages a locking mechanism at the rear that secures both ends of the rip fence to the table.
If the rip fence is not positioned properly to support the workpiece for the desired cut, the operator must disengage the locking mechanism and shift the rip fence slightly, usually by rapping the fence lightly with the hand. The operator must then re-lock the fence and determine whether it is properly positioned for the desired cut. Moreover, the operator must make sure that the rip fence is square with the work table and parallel with the cutting blade.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a rip fence for a table saw where the rip fence provides for increased accuracy in positioning a workpiece. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the rip fence could be accurately located and clamped in the desired position without resorting to trial and error.